


Love Knows no Bounds

by MusicHeart08



Series: Never to Part, Baby of Mine [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: (Au of Baby Mine, Don't You Cry)There is a small town unlike any you have ever seen in your life, in this town, everyone is family.But this family, and community, has a special little secret.The Rebirthing process, a process in which an individual is given a second chance at love, and at life.





	1. Welcome to Marvell

Dear Future Parent,  
Welcome to the small town of Marvell, we’re so happy you’ve decided to join our brother/sisterhood. In our community, everyone is family.

We’re so very glad that you decided to have your little ones grow up in our lovely town, it’s a wonderful place if you’re looking for new beginnings and happy endings. While our way is better kept a secret, we trust you with the knowledge of our communities a very special way of adopting and giving a new life to those who deserve it.

We believe in giving second chances to those who need it most, those individuals who have lived their life without knowing the meaning of a family.

Think of our adoption as a Phoenix Cycle, to give a new life to a certain person, they must restart their lives from the beginning. The very beginning.

Now please don’t think that we are monsters. We don’t take random children off the streets, we only choose that deserve a new and better life.

Those who have lived abused, neglected, and unloved their whole lives.

We believe of ourselves as Avengers, we want to give better lives to those deserve it.

We always do extensive research on the child before the Rebirthing process, ensuring that we do not take them away from their happy lives so that you may give them a better chance of life in our lovely town.

Thank you again for taking an interest in our community and we're very happy to have you as a part of our community.


	2. Breakfast Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tony and his son, Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted Peter to be a baby in this story as well but I had too many cute ideas for him as a toddler so in this story, Peter is three years old.
> 
> Peter and Shuri can be toddlers, while the other de-aged children could be a bit older.
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony Stark held the adoption letter in his hand, re-reading the entire letter over and over again in his office.

He had received it almost four years ago, and yet he kept it with him all these years.

Because it was the greatest decision he had ever made.

The day he adopted his son, Peter Stark.

At the time, Clint and Laura had given him dozens of children to choose from.

But only one stood out to him.

Peter Parker.

A fifteen-year-old boy with hair and eyes that perfectly matched Tony.

A boy whose parents died when he was young so he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle. However, his Uncle was killed a year ago and Aunt was dying from cancer and they can barely afford treatment. A boy that had suffered far too much, and needed to be loved.

Peter needed to know the real love of a father.

And that is exactly what Tony gave him.

With a smile, Tony folded up the letter and placed it inside a manila folder, along with Peter's _(re)_ birth certificate.

After placing the file back into the drawer of his desk, Tony looked down at his watch for the time.

"Yup," the man said to himself as he stood up, "He'll be up soon,"

* * *

The sizzling sound of bacon echoed throughout the kitchen as Tony made breakfast.

The man was currently stacking the pancakes he had just finished making onto a plate. Next to the plate was another plate that had another stack of pancakes.

After placing the third pancake on top of the small stack, Tony carefully picked up both plates and carried them over to the dining table.

The dining table was black, medium-sized, and rectangular-shaped with two identical chairs on each end, facing each other. Blue placemats were on the table as well.

After placing both the plates on top of each placemat, Tony turned towards the direction of the stairs.

"Peter!" He called out while turning the stove off, "Breakfast Time!"

After a few seconds later, little footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs and towards the dining room. Suddenly a three-year-old boy skidded into the dining room.

Peter had wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing white socks and his favorite Star Wars pajamas. The shirt had black short sleeves and a white center with the words **May the Force Be With You** written in black bold, and black shorts with Tie-Fighters printed on them.

"Pancakes?" The little boy asked while bouncing up and down with excitement. Causing his father to smile.

"Of course," The older man said while placing the pieces of bacon onto a plate.

"Yay!" Peter cheered before running towards Tony and hugging his legs tightly, "Thank you, Daddy,"

Tony looked down towards his son with a smile, "Anything for my baby,"

When he heard the last word, Peter pulled away from his hug with a huff, "Daddy! I'm not a baby,"

After placing the last piece of bacon onto the plate, Tony bent down onto his knees so he and his son were eye-to-eye.

Before he had received that adoption letter, Tony had longed for a child. It was all he dreamed of.

Receiving that letter was like a miracle because it brought Peter to him.

Tony smiled at his son, gently brushing through his curls.

"You'll always be my baby, Peter,"

Tony cupped both of his son's cheeks and gently squished his little face with his large hands.

"I just love this chubby face," the man chuckled before smothering his son's face with kisses.

"Daddy!" Peter giggled under the affection. His voice slightly muffled because of his squished face.

After placing one last large kiss on Peter's forehead, Tony gently pushed Peter towards the dining table.

"Alright, go sit down. I'll get your milk,"

"Ok," Peter smiled before waddling over to his chair.

The chair was a little taller than Peter was, so the boy had trouble pulling himself up on his own.

"Need help?" Tony asked as he placed a cup of milk and a cup of coffee onto the table.

"Nope!" Peter insisted, even though he couldn't even lift his feet off the ground.

After a few tries, Peter managed to pull his small body onto the chair seat. Tony chuckled at his boy while he carried the plate of bacon over to the table.

As Peter got comfortable in his chair, Tony gently grasped his son's chin and turned his face so they were looking at each other.

Tony smiled as he examined his sons face. His brown curls sat comfortingly on top of his little head. His big chocolate-brown eyes were filled with love and curiosity as Peter looked back up at the man. His chubby cheeks were soft underneath Tony's thumb as the man gently stroke his baby's cheek.

For three years, Tony raised Peter with so much love that his baby had grown up into a happy, constantly-smiling, sunshine-filled little boy.

Tony's love for his son only grew with time, and Peter loved his Daddy so much.

Tony moved his hand to cup the back of Peter's head as he kissed his forehead.

"Bacon?" The man offered once he pulled away, to which the boy nodded excitedly.

After placing the bacon plate on the center of the table and grabbed the Maple Syrup bottle and poured a small amount onto the pancakes.

The boys' eyes widened with excitement.

Peter began to reach for his plate but before he could grab it, Mr. Stark pulled it away.

With a small knife, Tony carefully began cutting the pancakes into small pieces while Peter watched with hunger and impatience.

When he was done, Tony grabbed a fork and picked up a few pieces with the utensil.

"Say Ah, sweetie," the older man smiled, bringing the fork closer to the toddlers face.

With a pouty face that was too adorable to be taken seriously, Peter folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"Come on, Petey. Open up for Daddy?"

"Mm-mmm," Peter shook his head again while keeping his mouth shut tightly.

Tony sighed and shook his head at his son's cuteness.

The man knew that he babied Peter a lot, maybe more than he should. He just loved doing things for his son, plus it was cute the way Peter would try and pout his way out of being babied.

"Oh well," the man shrugged, before moving the fork towards his mouth, "More pancakes for me,"

Peter's eyes widened before he opened his mouth as wide as he could, "Ah!"

The older man chuckled before putting the pancake slice into Peter's mouth and pulling out the fork.

Tony watched with a smile as Peter's face lit up while he chewed on the delicious slice. The man then picked up another slice and fed it to his son again.

"I fanna fo it," the boy said with a pancake full mouth as he reached for the fork in his dad's hand.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Tony scolded before handing over the fork.

Peter nodded as he swallowed his food while Tony began eating his breakfast.

For the next few, the two ate their breakfasts in silence.

"Do you remember what today is?" Tony asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

Peter shook his head while taking a drink of his milk.

"It's Picnic Day," Tony explained, causing the boys eyes to sparkle with excitement, "Everyone in the town is gonna get together in the park,"

Peter's eyes widened with excitement, "Will Shuri be there?"

Shuri was the only girl in the community who was Peter's age, which made them best friends instantly.

"Everyone will be there,"

"Yay!" the boy cheered, kicking his legs with excitement.

Tony smiled at his sons' happiness

"Ok, ok! Finish eating up then in a few hours we'll get ready,"

Peter nodded and began eating his breakfast again.

Life was perfect, and wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How dare Sony and Marvel discontinue Spider-Man?
> 
> FOR SHAME!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and I promise that I'll introduce more kids in the future.


	3. Family List (May Edit Soon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps, I have received dozens of great ideas for families in this Au
> 
> I added a few of my own as well
> 
> Here is what I have so far:

**Tony Stark**

  * Peter - 3 years old



**Steve Rogers**

  * Bucky - 7 years old
  * Sam - 8 years old



**Clint Barton**

  * Pietro - 5 years old



**Natasha Romanoff**

  * Wanda - 5 years old



**Yondu Udonta ft. Uncle Kraglin**

  * Peter Quill - 7 years old



**Hank Pym**

  * Hope - 6 years old
  * Scott - 7 years old



**Thor**

  * Loki - 8 years old



**Stephen Strange**

  * Bruce Banner - 6 years old



**T'Challa**

  * Shuri - 3 years old
  * Erik - 8 years old 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just for now. I may add more later on
> 
> Let me know what you all think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this special introduction to this new and crazy Au. 
> 
> I'm planning on making this more of a collection of Drabble Fluff, rather than a whole plot. Or combine the two, either way.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to submit Family Ideas, as in who should be a Parent and who should be their Child. Not everyone has to be a baby like Peter, they can be toddlers too if you want.
> 
> I already plan to have Thor raise Loki, and maybe Steve raising Bucky but that's all I have now. Feel free to add on.


End file.
